My Awesome Adventure"
by DazzlinDream
Summary: I woke up in a mysterious room after reading a few chapters of "The Outsiders". It seems I have been sucked into the story! Please R/R
1. Where am I?

I put down my book exhausted. I had just finished the 2nd chapter of, "The Outsiders". I had to still finish the 3rd chapter, but I figured I could do it in the morning before school started. I was reading it for an English project. It seemed weird to me how the greasers were treated because of where they came from. I laid my head down on my pillow and tried to concentrate on falling asleep, but visions of Ponyboy, Johnny, Dallas, and the rest of the greaser crew danced through my mind.  
  
My eyes began to flutter with the bright sunlight. I sat up alarmed. 'I'm late for school!', I thought. I looked around and realized that I was not in my room. I surveyed my surroundings with shock. 'Where am I?', I thought with disbelief. This was nothing compared to my usual semi-fancy living accommodations at home. I was laying in a double bed with mismatch sheets. They were, along with the bed, stiff and felt like something you would be presented with in a hospital. The walls were a dingy white from years of wear. The floor was hard linoleum. 'I feel bad for anybody who would have to sleep on that', I said to myself. The room was small with only a bed, a desk with a chair, and a small table. None of the furniture matched, I noted. Nothing like you would see in my home.  
  
I could smell bacon cooking and realized just how hungry I was. I figured I'd better get up and find out where the hell I was because I didn't have a clue. Maybe I could get some free food out of this. (I have always been a big eater, even though I am small.) I got out of bed and the floor was freezing. I longed for my fuzzy pink slippers and matching robe. I jumped over a pile of dirty clothes on my way out the door.  
  
I opened the door and followed the trail of voices down a hallway. I passed a couple of doors on both sides of me before I entered the living room. I was shocked to find two guys sitting on the couch watching television. They looked up at me as I entered. They didn't seem surprised to see me. One even smiled and asked, "Are you feeling any better?" He was really cute like a model or an actor or something.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I answered; unaware of what he was talking about. "Um, not to sound rude, but who are you and where am the hell am I at?" I questioned.  
  
He let out a slight laugh. "My name is Sodapop Curtis, and this is my brother Ponyboy Curtis." He said, and they both held out their hands. I was in shock at first. 'Wasn't that the name of the two greaser brothers from the story?' I asked myself. I didn't want to leave them hanging, so I shook their hands uneasily.  
  
"And let me guess" I said. "Were in Tulsa, Oklahoma, right?"  
  
"Yeah" he replied. "I guess you remember now. Last night you were out of it, and you were saying something about having to read your book. It was really weird." He paused for a minute then smiled warmly. "Now let me ask some questions of my own." He said and waited for an answer.  
  
"Go on." I said.  
  
"What is your name, and what were you doing passed out in the middle of a street on the east side of town? I mean, you look more that a west type girl to me." He said.  
  
I had no idea what he was talking about! Passed out in the middle of the street?! They were both staring at me waiting for an answer, so I had to think of something quick. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Coqena Chocolat LeBrock."  
  
"Whoa!" Sodapop interrupted me. "Can I get you to write that one down?!" I laughed. I was beginning to like this Sodapop character.  
  
"You may call me CoCo, most people do anyway. They don't remember what my real name is and mostly forget all together that I have one. As for being passed out in the street, I don't remember how that came about. Are you sure I was passed out?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, you sure were. My older brother, Darry, had to carry you here. He even gave up his bed for you. He's at work now so you won't be able to meet him now. You hungry?"  
  
"You better believe it!" I said with excitement.  
  
Sodapop got up from the couch and proceeded into the kitchen. "Do you like eggs and bacon? It's a bit cold, but it's still good."  
  
"Yes, that would be fine, thank you. Make sure that if I don't see your brother that you tell him thank you for me. It's not everyday that I have people given up beds for me, especially when he has to go to work in the morning." I said.  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it. He don't expect no thank you's from you." Sodapop said as he fixed me a plate. He handed it to me as he cleared off the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. "Here have a seat. What would you like to drink? We have regular milk, chocolate milk, orange juice, water, pepsi and coffee."  
  
"Milk will be fine, thanks. Gee, you people sure do go through a lot of trouble for a stranger." I said as I began to eat.  
  
"Nah, it's no trouble, really." He said as he handed me a glass of milk. "Your welcome to stay here as long as you want. However, I won't be around today. I have to go to work. I'm already late. Ponyboy will show you around and introduce you to the rest of the guys. I have to go now. Nice meeting you, CoCo. Bye." He said  
  
"It was nice to meet you too, Sodapop". I said as I shook his hand again. "Thanks again for everything. Have a good day at work! Bye."  
  
"Thanks! Have fun around our boring house." He yelled back through the screen door. I heard a car rev up and take off down the street probably doing around 70. 


	2. Two-bit

Chapter 2:  
  
I began to eat and look at the morning newspaper. It was dated June 10, 1966. 'Wow! I thought. Now this was real proof that I am somehow in the story.' I wondered how I would get back, but I didn't put much time into it. I just thought about looking around and having a good time. I mean it's not everyday you get to be transported back in time about 60 years and also be put into a story. It seemed more like a dream than reality…  
  
I finished eating and picked up my plate and glass to put in the sink. I then proceeded to wash the rest of the dishes. When I was about half way finished, Ponyboy came in and said, "You don't have to do that, I will."  
  
"No, that's okay. I'm already half way done." I replied.  
  
"No, really, I'll do it. It's my job anyways. I was just waiting for you to get finished eating." He said as he picked up the wash rag off of the sink.  
  
I grabbed the rag out of his hand forcefully. I looked deep into his eyes and said in a slightly deeper voice, "No, I said that I would do it." Realizing how rude I was being and the look in his eyes, I quickly said, "It's the least I could do."  
  
"Fine, Fine" He said. "Have it your way. Your kind of scary looking."  
  
I turned to look at him in the eyes with my mouth open, trying not to laugh. "Well isn't that a very nice thing to say." I said sarcastically.  
  
"No, no! I didn't mean it that way!" He said defensively. "You're pretty. It's just that you can be pretty intimidating."  
  
"Suure." I said teasingly.  
  
"It's the truth. You're very pretty. I even thought so when they brought you in last night." He suddenly stopped and turned red with embarrassment.  
  
I laughed. Then, I grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes again, only this time it was with a sympathetic look. "Ponyboy" I said sweetly. "You're a real nice kid. You don't have to be embarrassed. Truth is, I think you're pretty cute your self."  
  
This only made him turn redder, but he questioned softly, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." I assured him. Just then, the front door slammed open and in walked a very funny looking character.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here?" He said cocking one eyebrow. He reminded me of The Rock when he did that. I quickly let go of Ponyboy's hand and went back to doing the dishes. Two-bit laughed and quickly said, "Hey, Pony. You gonna introduce me to your new 'friend'?"  
  
"Yeah. CoCo, this is Two-bit. Two-bit this is CoCo. Darry and Soda found her passed out over on 14th street last night, so they brought her here."  
  
"Wow, what was a pretty gal like you doing passed out on 14th street? Huh?" He said as he walked over and pulled himself up onto the counter so he could see me better.  
  
"Um, you just sat in a puddle of water." I said laughing.  
  
"Oh, shit." Two-bit said standing up. Ponyboy and I laughed at the site of his behind covered with a sopping liquid. I handed him a towel and smiled sweetly. "You gonna get it off for me too?" He said grinning.  
  
I rolled my eyes and smiled. "No, I'm kinda busy right now, but I'm sure Pony here would be happy to get it off for you."  
  
"No, man! That's totally up to you!" He said to Two-bit as Two-bit walked toward him, towel in hand. I just laughed at the site of two tough looking hoods joke around with each other. I remember Two-bit from the book too. He was supposed to be very funny, and he also took an interest in Marcia. I was anxious to meet Johnny. He sounded very sweet from the book, telling Dally to leave Cherry alone and all. That's one person that I didn't want to meet-Dally. He seemed really mean and dangerous.  
  
"While you are at cleaning your ass, why don't you come over here and help me dry off these dishes." I said demandingly.  
  
"Sure thing, baby" Two-bit said. He walked over to where I was standing, and reached his arm around my stomach. "Excuse me." He said, as he reached for the dish towel. He grabbed it and then "accidentally" bumped me in my chest. "I'm sorry." He said as he looked in my eyes grinning. I just rolled my eyes and continued to do the dishes.  
  
  
  
Okay, this story is not actually about me. I am just the narrator, and it is in first person. Just wanted to clarify that. Oh, yeah! Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Is there anything that you didn't like, or do you have any suggestions on how to make it better? Just tell me! 


	3. Meeting the rest of the gang

Chapter 3:  
  
After we finished up the dishes, I realized that I had to pee really badly. I asked Ponyboy, "Hey, do you mind if I use the restroom?"  
  
"Of course not. It's down the hall, first door on the left." He replied.  
  
"Thanks." I said as I turned to walk out of the kitchen. After I finished using the bathroom, I washed my hands and looked myself over in the mirror. My usually perfect, straight blonde hair was twisted and tangled. Oh, how I longed for a brush! People were always commenting on how beautiful I was. I always thought, 'They must be crazy!' I would just smile and say thanks. I stood on the toilet so I could see myself better. (I am very short for my age!) I just then realized that I was still in some pajamas! They weren't mine of course. 'Oh, no!' I thought. ' I don't have any clothes!' I couldn't go out in public like this! Just then, I heard the front door slam open and heard many loud voices. I presumed that the rest of the gang must be here. I quickly jumped off the toilet, gave myself one last look in the mirror, fixed my hair as best as I could, and left the bathroom. I walked back into the living room. I was surprised to find Ponyboy and Two-bit along with two other greasers. One was small with dark hair and dark eyes. I presumed he must be Johnny. I was pleasantly surprised to find out how handsome he was. I had an instant attraction to him. The other one-well, I guess you can tell whom the other one was-Dallas Winston. My stomach tightened, as he looked me over. 'He better not get any bright ideas' I thought angrily to myself, remembering how he had treated the two girls in the story.  
  
"Hello, doll." He said to me. I thought I was going to be sick. I did not like him one bit!  
  
"Hello." I said quietly looking at Ponyboy.  
  
"Don't worry." Ponyboy mouthed to me. "I promise he won't hurt you." He continued in silence. I felt a little bit relieved, but not much. There was something about that Dallas Winston that made me feel very uneasy, and it wasn't just his description from the book. There was something else. I couldn't quit put my finger on it, but I knew there was something…  
  
They were all staring at me, waiting for me to say something I guessed. "Huh?" I questioned.  
  
"I asked what was your name." Dally said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I lied. I really wasn't sorry, I could never be sorry to him. "It's CoCo."  
  
"CoCo." Dally repeated. "That's a real nice name."  
  
"Thanks. What's yours?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.  
  
"It's Dallas Winston, but you can call me Dally. Everyone does anyway, whether I want them too or not."  
  
"Okay, nice to meet you, Dally." I lied, trying to sound cheerful and convincing. "And what's your name?" I asked, referring to Johnny.  
  
"Johnny Cade." He replied solemnly.  
  
"Johnny's a real sweet name." I paused and smiled at him. "My dog's name was Johnny, of course he is dead now." I said. They all let out a laugh.  
  
"What a real nice story, Coke." Two-bit said sarcastically. I glared at him, but then I smiled. I hated when people called me Coke. It sounded like a drug or a drink or something, but I figured I wouldn't mention it to Two-bit. Knowing him, he would just probably tease me about it and get on my nerves even more.  
  
"Um, Ponyboy." I said quickly, as I turned to face him. "I just noticed that I still had some pj's on. I didn't happen to have any clothes on me last night, did I?"  
  
"Yeah, actually you did. I completely forgot until now. You had a backpack too. Soda figured you wouldn't be comfortable in your clothes, so he let you wear some of my mom's." I looked at him worriedly and remembered his parents. He must of thought I was worried about something else because he quickly said, "Don't worry, he didn't change you himself. Two-bit's mom was over here last night lookin' for Two-bit, and we told her about you. She then went into her concerned mother mode and tried to make you as comfortable as possible."  
  
"Oh." I said. I really didn't care, hell you would have to be crazy not to want Soda to change you! "Tell you mom I said thanks, Two-bit."  
  
"Will do." He said  
  
"Anyways. Where is my stuff at?" I asked Ponyboy.  
  
"It's in Darry's room at the end of the bed." He replied.  
  
"Thanks." I said as I turned to go into the hallway that led to Darry's room.  
  
"Wow! That is one healthy girl. I wouldn't mind getting close to her." I heard Dallas say from the living room. 'Ha ha! You won't be getting close to anything, you little bastard.' I thought to myself. I entered Darry's room and found my bag just where Pony had said. I opened the smallest compartment in the front and found my makeup and my brush. I emptied the contents onto the bed and squealed with joy. Hey a girl has got to have her basic necessities. I immediately began to comb my hair. I loved the way in which the brush went through it. In a couple of minutes it was a beautiful mass of hair. I then opened the bigger section of the bag and found a few pairs of shorts and tank tops. I put them on and noted how tightly they fit. 'Perfect!' I thought. I liked clothes that revealed a little much, but I was no slut! I then proceeded to put on my makeup and noted how much better I looked. I cleaned up the remaining mess and looked at the clock. It was only 9:30! I headed out the door and into the living.  
  
"So." I said casually. "What are you boys up to today?"  
  
"We're going to see a movie in about five minutes. You're welcome to come if you would like." Ponyboy said.  
  
"You better believe it, boy!" I said with excitement. "I ain't sitting around here all day. Uh-uh! Besides, it's not everyday I get to go to a movie with four gorgeous guys." I said complementing them all, but I was looking at Johnny. I noticed how he blushed. 'Damn, that boy is hot!' I thought to myself.  
  
"Well, if you put it that way." Two-bit said, putting his arm around Pony's and my shoulders. Pony then put his arm around Dally's shoulders, and I put my arm around Johnny's. I was a bit nervous being this close to him, but he seemed to enjoy it. We then walked out of the house to go to the movies, turning a bit so we could all fit through the door. I was having the time of my life! It couldn't get any better than this!  
  
*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---- *----*----*----*----*----*----*  
  
Okay, done with chapter 3! I'm not sure where this story is all heading or how long it will be. I will try to write some everyday because I know I hate when people take forever to write things! Looks like CoCo has a thing for Johnny. Will anything happen between them? Keep coming back to find out! Also, thanks everybody for the wonderful reviews! 


	4. Movies

Chapter 4:  
  
We walked all the way to the movies like that, which was only four blocks away. It seemed a lot longer though. We didn't talk a lot, occasionally Two-bit would let out one of his famous wisecracks, and we would all laugh, of course, but we were all very quiet. This was very unusual behavior for me because I am usually always talking. I didn't have any complaints of course, for Johnny's hand was around my waste. We reached the back of the movie theater in about fifteen minutes. "So, do you guys want to sneak in or should we do it the legal way." Dally asked.  
  
"Dally I don't think that CoCo here would like to get in any trouble with-" He then noticed that I was already starting to climb the back fence. I reached the top and jumped over.  
  
"You were saying?" I said to Two-bit in a smart-ass voice.  
  
"Well, never mind." He said, kind of impressed. The rest of them followed in basically the same manor as I had. We took five seats in the middle of the movie theater; of course I sat next to Johnny!  
  
I was getting kind of hungry, so I stood up and said, "I'm going to the snack bar. Does anybody want anything?" Of course they all yelled fifty million different things and handed me their money. "Riight." I said. "Um, Johnny would you mind going with me since there is a lot of stuff to be carried?"  
  
"Alright." He said and got up. We walked to the concession stand in silence and of course there was a line a mile long. I noted all the differences in price. 'Wow! This stuff is cheap!' I thought to myself.  
  
"You don't talk much, do you?" I said to Johnny. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"It's not that I don't talk, it's just that I am, well-" He paused.  
  
"Go on." I instructed. "You are what?"  
  
He blushed, but he said, "Well, I'm shy." I laughed out loud. He also laughed quietly.  
  
"Well, how can I get you talking?" I wondered out loud. "Do you like any kind of sports?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, football." He replied with a smile.  
  
"Football." I repeated and smiled. Our eyes met and his gaze held mine. It was only for a couple of seconds, but it seemed like eternity. It would've been longer if that jerk at the counter would mind his own damn business.  
  
"You gonna pay for that, Miss?" I heard a nasal voice say from behind me.  
  
I quickly turned around and said, "Yeah I will when I am ready." Johnny laughed. I gave him the money and didn't even wait for the change. I just wanted to get away from him.  
  
"Well, aren't you just the little spit-fire." Johnny said as we walked back to our seats.  
  
I smiled and said, "You best believe it, booyy!" He smiled and we took our seats to watch the movie, although my thoughts weren't quite on the movie. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Johnny kept staring at me, and every time I would look at him, he would look away. 'Weird.' I thought. I then put my elbow on the armrest that Johnny and I shared. I placed my head onto it, so that my hair would dangle onto Johnny's lap. "You don't mind do you?" I asked him. He just shook his head no. "Well, does that mean that you don't mind or that you do?"  
  
"Nah, I don't mind. Go ahead." He paused then went on. "You have very pretty hair."  
  
"Why thank you!" I said a little taken aback by his compliment. Maybe he wasn't as shy as presumed to be. "You have pretty hair too." I said with a smile.  
  
He smiled and said weakly, "Thanks." We then watched the rest of the movie in silence.  
  
*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*----------*--------- -*----------*----------*----------*  
  
Okay, this chapter is a little short, but I will write another one today. I don't have school! I'm pretty excited about that. Thanks again for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate when you people enjoy my story! Then again, if you don't, still right a review so I can know what you do not like and what I could change! Byes. 


End file.
